My Angel
by DreamerofDreams56
Summary: Baby Isabella is left to float down a river by her parents. She knows she may die, but she still has some hope. That hope strengthens whenever she is saved by an angel. Edward finds Isabella and wait for it..falls in love with her. Will she love him too?
1. Found

**Hello! Second Fanfiction story! *squeals with happiness***

**For all of you people who haven't read my other story, As Easy as Falling, I suggest you do... For those who have, thank you! I will be updating that later on today!**

**KK, love all of you!**

**XO, Dreamer**

**Oh, yeah... Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight things... I, however, own the ideas and awesomeness! JK, lol..**

**Kk, bye.**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I had the strangest feeling that whenever my parents took me for a drive, they weren't planning on keeping me. They pulled over on the side of the road and I whimpered. They didn't hear me.

I could hear a river nearby and the sound soothed me. To a point.

"I love you very much, Isabella. But, I can't take care of you anymore." My mom said as she tucked the blankets tighter around me and set me in a basket.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl." My father mumbled as he placed me in the river. I started to cry as they floated farther and farther away.

_Come back!_ I thought desperately as the current tugged on me.

My mother was crying and my father put his arms around her. They slowly walked back to their car and drove away.

They didn't love me. They must not since they simply let the river have me.

_Please,_ I thought, _Anybody. God or somebody, help me!_

I floated and floated as I continued downstream. The tears were apparent now as they streamed down my face.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I bobbed lazily in the river.

Edward POV

The deer was running furiously through the forest as I hunted. I could hear its every heartbeat and the blood streaming through its veins.

I quickly pounced on it and snapped its neck, not wanting the animal to suffer. Warmth radiated through every inch of my body as the blood filled my body. I immediately felt better after hunting. The carcass of the deer fell off my body as I stood up and wandered lazily along the Ellis River.

Then I heard a cry.

I didn't stop to think what I was doing, I just had to put whatever was suffering out of its misery. The trees passed in a blur as I ran along the river. Then I saw her.

The baby girl must have been at least a few months old. Her wide chocolate brown eyes were swimming in tears as she looked around in panic. She was swathed in several blankets and in a basket.

Then she spotted me and her eyes grew adoring. Her face broke into the most beautiful smile. Could a dead heart beat? Because mine just felt like it did.

I quickly raced to her where she rested on the river bank. She fit easily into my arms and she cooed up at me. I smiled down at her and she giggled.

I ran as fast as I could back to the house, constantly checking on the little girl on the way. She had closed her eyes and was sleeping dreamily. I groaned internally.

I swept into the house where all of my family was gathered in the dining room. No doubt that Alice told them about the small girl.

"It seems we have a matter to discuss," Carlisle said calmly, turning his gaze towards me.

Alice's eyes were distant. She was probably having a vision of our very near futures.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked, her eyes on the beautiful baby in my arms.

So I explained everything that happened during my hunting trip.

"Oh, my," Esme gasped, her hand over her mouth, once I had finished.

"Carlisle," Alice said her eyes still in another place.

"What is it, Alice?" He asked, becoming instantly alert.

"We have to keep her," she said, slowly coming back to the room before her.

Jasper was looking very uncomfortable as he lingered near the back of the room.

"I think we must," he concluded, smiling at all of us.

I smiled, wide. She was staying.

"But what to name her?" Rosalie pondered.

"Emmett Jr.!" Emmett boomed, laughing uncontrollably. The baby in my arms awoke with a start and then starting laughing with him.

"Emmett," warned Rosalie as she moved to hold the baby. She squirmed in my arms as she leaned towards Rose, her tiny hands grasping the blank air.

"She wants me," Rosalie said in an adoring voice as she moved closer.

The baby leaned forward as Rose moved forward and then held her. The baby cooed and smiled, dimpling.

I smiled. It was so nice seeing my little angel happy.

But, I noticed a piece of paper flutter to the ground as I passed the baby. I bent down and read the paper.

_If anyone happens to find our little girl, please take care of her. Take care of our little Isabella Marie._

My breath caught. I filled with outright anger as I realized this was no mistake. Somebody left her.

Rose, who was bouncing Isabella, noticed my tension and she stiffened. "What's wrong?"

"Somebody left her. It was no mistake." I said through clenched teeth.

Rose held out her hand for the note and she quickly scanned it. "Isabella Marie," she murmured a moment later.

_Isabella Marie, how perfect!_ Rose thought, her mental voice filled with adoration.

"Whoa, whoa," Emmett boomed holding his hands up, "What happened to Emmett Jr.?"

"Isabella Marie is what her parents named her," I muttered thrusting the note at Emmett.

The note was passed around my family as they murmured together.

"My goodness,"

"How strange.."

"Bella, definitely, for short," Alice piped up, "I mean, Isabella is so formal."

I nodded in agreement.

"Mother and Father time!" Alice squealed and we all took our place. Rose was still holding Bella and I groaned.

"Take her," sighed Rose as she gently put Bella in my arms. All fear was washed away as I felt her tiny body in my arms.

"Bella," I said in my most soothing tone, "Who is your Mommy?"

She sighed a tiny sigh and looked around the room.

She looked at Alice and Esme before looking at Rose. Her fragile face broke into a huge smile.

"Momma!" she said in a clear, bell like voice.

Rosalie looked like she would be crying if that were possible for our kind.

"Hi Bells," she whispered.

"Who is going to be your Daddy?" I asked and I was more nervous about this one. I didn't want to be the girl's father. I wanted to be more.

Again, she looked around the room and her eyes landed on Emmett.

"Daddy!" she called and Emmett grinned so wide I thought it might break his face.

"Hey lil' squirt!" he called back and Bella giggled. Rose flung her arms around Emmett and they embraced.

_I'm a mom!_ Rose's head was filled with happiness.

_Holy crap, I'm a dad. I've never seen Rose this happy before._ Emmett's mind wandered at how he was going to teach her baseball and how to build a car.

"Remember Emmett," I cautioned, "Bella is a girl."

"Party pooper," Emmett muttered and I laughed.

_What am I? Am I her sister, cousin.._ Alice's mind was filled with questions.

_How wonderful! Rosalie a mom!_ Esme's mental voice was brimming with happiness as she saw how happy her adopted daughter was.

Bella looked around the room at her new family.

She looked at Alice and she smiled, "Sissy!" she called and Alice just about died of happiness.

Bella frowned, as if thinking over something. "Au-au-au-au," she said trying to form a sound, "nuh-nuh-nuh, tee-tee-tee."

She then pointed at Esme. "Auntie,"

Rose held out her hands, "May I hold my daughter?"

I handed Bella to Rose and Bella squirmed with happiness. "Momma," she whispered and then fell asleep. Rose started humming to herself as she got up and bounced Bella.

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Mama loves you more than the whole world," Rose improvised as she walked around the room.

Carlisle was quiet through this entire conversation as was Jasper.

"Guess I'm the brother. Again," Jasper sighed, but he was extremely happy.

"I'll be the Uncle, as Esme is the Aunt," Carlisle said, lightly kissing his wife. Esme smiled at me.

"But where does this leave you?" she asked me.

Rose walked back into the room and I saw that Bella was awake. Bella looked severely frustrated.

She was pointing at me, and squirmed in Rose's arms.

"You want Edward?" she asked Bella and Bella nodded vigorously.

Bella was placed in my arms and the world felt whole again.

"Angel," she whispered to me. My heart jolted.

I was her angel?

"What did you say, Sweet-Bell?" cooed Rose.

"Angel," she said more loudly this time, pointing at me.

"Mine. My angel!" she said loudly in her bell voice.

"I know," I murmured and started rocking her back and forth. Her eyelids drooped and murmured "My angel," again before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, this is soooo sweet.<strong>

**Updates, tomorrow!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	2. Mine

**Hello! Today I deliever a new chapter! Yay!**

**Special thanks to... Jalicefreak66, .Edward, bloodblacklion, Twisted Musalih, Rurple101, and melissamary5 for all your support and feedback! I wish I could give you all your very own Edward, or Jasper, or Emmett, or Carlisle, or Laurent, or James, or whatever Twilight dude or girl you love!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight... I, however, own the laptop! :)**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

My angel picked me up and smiled down at me. He was so beautiful, I felt like I was whole again. I couldn't remember my mother and father. They were a vague shadow in comparison to this angel who saved me.

He ran so fast it felt like I was flying. It just proved to me that he was an angel. Mine. My angel. God or somebody must have sent him to me.

We entered a house and I saw a whole lot of people. They were all beautiful. I saw a man at the head of a table and wondered if he was God. The rest of them must be angels as well. But not mine. No, my angel was mine. I closed my eyes content.

I heard a very loud voice yell "Emmet Jr.!" and I started laughing. The man was funny.

The voiced murmured around me and a woman stepped out from the group and walked towards me.

She was beautiful like the others, but there seemed to be a glow around her. She smiled adoringly at me and continued towards me.

Something about her smile reminded me of the mother that I had wanted. My real mother didn't matter anymore and, well, she seemed distant and faded. The woman continued towards me and I realized that God must have sent her towards me to be my mother. My real mother. Not my birth mother.

I realized that I was still in my angel's arms and stretched towards my new mother.

"She wants me," my mother murmured and stretched her arms towards me. I was passed into her arms and felt at home. It was comforting, but not the happiness that engulfed me whenever I was in my angel's arms. But, I still liked it.

My mother started bouncing me and I giggled. She smiled down at me and I rested my head against her chest.

Then my mother started moving towards the table again and I wanted my angel back. I pouted.

"Take her," my mother sighed and handed me back to my angel.

I felt whole and happy again.

Then he interrupted my daydream.

"Bella," he said softly, "Who is your Mommy?"

I sighed. Wasn't it obvious?

I looked around trying to find her. Aha! Found you!

"Momma!" I yelled pointing towards her.

Momma smiled so wide and whispered "Hi Bells,"

"Who is going to be your Daddy?" my angel asked me.

I looked around. God couldn't be my Daddy and the man in the back sort of scared me. I turned to the man who had yelled before and smiled.

"Daddy!" I yelled looking at him.

Daddy smiled just like Momma.

"Hey lil' squirt," he called and I giggled.

I looked around at my new family.

I saw a tiny, pixie-like girl sitting down and I felt love pouring all out of her. She had to be my sister.

"Sissy!" I yelled pointing towards the small girl.

I looked around again and my eyes landed on a woman who I didn't understand.

Auntie. She must be.

I frowned and tried to say 'Auntie' only for it to be stuttered and broken up.

"Auntie," I said smiling at her. Auntie smiled and her eyes warmed.

I settled into my angel's arms and smiled. Then I was being moved. I felt the familiar embrace of Momma.

Momma started singing to me and it sounded like wind chimes.

She rocked me around and I frowned. Where was my angel?

I squirmed and whimpered. Automatically, Momma was worried.

I pointed towards my angel and squirmed.

"You want Edward?" she asked. So my angel has a name. I smiled. Edward. I liked that.

I nodded.

She passed me off to my angel.

"Angel," I whispered to him. He smiled adoringly at me.

Didn't he understand?

"What did you say, Sweet-Bell?" Momma asked looking at me.

"Angel," I said louder this time.

"Mine. My angel!" I yelled, now. I pointed at Edward.

"I know," he murmured to me and my eyes started to droop. This was a long day.

"My angel," I mumbled one more time before gaining unconsciousness.

Edward POV

Bella was an angel. Sent just for me.

Rosalie was absolutely in love with her. She made her laugh and she had a sparkle in her eyes that she didn't have before.

After Bella zonked out for the night, Alice quickly climbed into her Porsche and drove away. Shopping no doubt.

Sure enough, several hours later, Alice came into the room with bundles of stuff.

"Alice," I moaned.

"Hush it," she warned and flitted from the extra room to her car for five minutes straight.

I sunk into the couch with Bella still in my arms. She truly was remarkable. Bella shifted in my arms and yawned a tiny yawn, but continued sleeping.

Alice walked back in the room, wearing a huge smile.

"Let me hold my sister," she ordered, holding out her hands. I reluctantly gave her Bella. She didn't wake.

I followed her up to Bella's new room. There was a crib, changing table, dresser, and the closet was filled to the brim with clothing.

"Why?" I asked, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Because, my sister deserves the best," she explained, wanting to add a duh at the end.

She crossed the room and placed baby Bella in the new crib.

"Goodnight, Bella," she whispered and kissed her small forehead. Bella yawned and smiled, still sleeping.

Rose came into the room and put Bella in a set of tiny pajamas. She placed her back in the crib and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Bella," she cooed and smiled at her.

"Momma," mumbled Bella and rolled over in her sleep.

Rose smiled and left the room.

I then walked over to Bella as well.

"Goodnight, Isabella. Dream beautiful and happy dreams. Know that my heart now belongs to you," I murmured and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! I'm gonna cry! *sniffles*<strong>

**Please review my little friends! It means the whole world to me! I loooooooove you guys!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	3. Bananas

**Hey! So sorry this chapter is late but things got really intense with my other Fanfic, _As Easy As Falling._**

**Anywho, it's here now! *squeals with delight!* Thanks to all who have reviewed, you know who you are! I absolutely love reading my reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight.. Blah, blah, blah.**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

As I dreamed, I floated into the different world where my angel was with me all the time. Edward.

We were in a meadow and he held me in his arms and told me he loved me over and over. I sighed and smiled up at him. He was so perfect and beautiful. My personal angel sent from heaven to guide me along. He would help me love again and pick up the pieces from my old life.

The dream vanished and I whimpered. _Come back_, I thought desperately. But I slept dreamlessly from that moment onward.

I decided to give up on sleep and hesitantly opened one eye. The sunlight streamed through a window and I was very comfortable. I looked around at my surroundings. The walls were a light blue and there was a dark wood dresser in one corner.

"Momma?" I called and shifted around and tried to sit up. With much difficulty, I did.

"Bella?" Momma called walking forward, her arms stretched out. I smiled at her.

"Carlisle," she called, "I think you're wrong! We have a problem!"

Edward POV

"Momma?" I could hear Bella's voice from the second story clear as a bell even from outside.

I immediately stopped what I was doing and ran inside at inhuman speed. Rose was quicker.

"Bella?" she called and I could hear her stepping towards her.

"Carlisle," she called, "I think you're wrong! We have a problem!"

I ran into Bella's room where I could see her sitting up, her arms stretched towards Rosalie. Bella wasn't a few months old, she couldn't be. She was talking and sitting up for crying out loud.

I could see my face reflected in Bella's wide chocolate eyes. My brow was puckered and my eyes a mixture of fear and anger.

Carlisle walked into the room at that exact moment. Rosalie turned towards him, her hands on her hips, resembling a total mother.

"Bella is way older than a few months," she said, her tawny eyes gold fire.

Carlisle walked towards Bella with a look of wonder on his face. Bella smiled up at him and stretched out her arms, asking to be picked up. He complied, resting Bella on his hip.

"Bella?" he asked kindly, "How old are you?"

She frowned and held up one finger.

"One month?" Rosalie shrieked.

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"One year?" Rose asked, more quietly.

Bella nodded, smiling. She then frowned and pointed at her stomach.

"Hungwy, Momma," she said and her stomach growled. I chuckled quietly at her human needs.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll feed you," Rose murmured taking Bella from Carlisle and walked to the kitchen. There was a light pink high chair at the counter and Rose placed Bella in it, kissing her cheek.

Bella looked at me with wonder.

"Edwad," she said, her baby voice missing the 'r'. I chuckled at her.

"Mine. My Edwad. " she sang, "Edwad angel. My angel."

I smiled widely at her and she laughed at me.

"Funny. Funny, funny, funny," she giggled in her high pitched bell voice.

"You are so crazy, Isabella Marie," I said to her and walked forward to stand beside her.

She frowned, a pucker forming between her eyes.

"Bella. No Isabella," she accused of me.

I rolled my eyes at her silliness. She then giggled at me.

"Breakfast," Rosalie sang, placing cubed bananas in front of her.

Bella smiled at her.

"Thank you, Momma," she said and started smushing the bananas in her mouth. I tried not to gag. Stupid, repulsive human food.

Bella made a mess; bananas were all over her face and hair. Nevertheless, she smiled all the time.

Just then Alice flitted into the room.

"Sissy!" Bella yelled and squirmed in her seat.

"Bella!" Alice squealed in the same voice. She ran to Bella and picked her up. Alice swung her around and then placed her on her hip. Bella shrieked with laughter.

"Now, missy," Alice said, light in her eyes, "It is time to get dressed,"

Bella pouted. "I want Edwad. No change,"

It felt like my heart was beating again.

"Yes, change," Alice said, and despite Bella's whining, she ran upstairs. I could hear Alice running from the closet back to Bella.

Ah, Bella. She was the very reason I kept existing. I couldn't see my life without her anymore.

Question is, once she found this out, would she run away? Or would she get thrown into this world of vampires?

* * *

><p><strong>Eeek! Sorry the chapter is short, but it felt fitting.<strong>

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! If you want to see chapter four...Mwahahahaha!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	4. Piano

**Sorry it has been so long since I last updated this. I ruly love this stroy but the craziness of the past few days sidetracked me.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Bella frowned, a pucker forming between her eyes as she played with her teddy bear. She set him aside and then turned to me.

Ah, every time she looked at me, a sense of protectiveness ran through my body.

Her eyes were warm and her shell pink lips stretched into a smile.

"Angel," she called, tilting her head to one side.

"Yes?" I answered back, wondering what she truly wanted.

"Come here," she said urgently. I immediately moved towards her, but a voice stopped me.

"Edward," Rose called, "Let her walk to you."

I sighed and turned to Bella.

"Will you walk to me?" I asked her kindly, and carefully watched her expression.

She frowned and turned to Rosalie.

"Will you help, Momma?" she asked in her sweetest voice and batted her eyelashes up at her.

Rosalie melted at the mention of 'momma'.

"Of course," she said and helped her up. She rose shakily on her legs and took her tiny steps towards me. She frowned and stumbled but Rose's arms caught her. I moved towards her to help.

"I'm okay, Angel," she called and started towards me again. This time, she was slower. In a few minutes she reached me and crawled into my lap.

"Hi," she said and looked up at me with her brown saucer eyes.

"Hello, sweetheart," I murmured and kissed her head of mahogany curls.

She giggled and her cheeks turned pink in response. I chuckled with her.

I heard Emmett walking down the stairs. Bella, apparently, didn't and continued playing with my fingers.

"Bells!" Emmett boomed and moved towards me in a lightning fast movement.

"Daddy!" she shrieked with joy as Emmett pulled her up high in the air and spun her around.

"Whatcha doing with Edward, kiddo?" he asked and bounced her up and down.

"Nothing," she said and beamed up at him, "I walked to him with Momma's help."

"Great job, Bell!" he boomed and set her down. She pouted and Emmett laughed.

"I'll be back, I just need to get something to drink," he said, and swept out to the back door in hopes of finding a bear.

Bella continued pouting and she climbed back into my lap and continued playing with my fingers.

I wondered why I felt so protective of her. Yes, I loved her, but only as a family member. At least I hoped so.

She patted my cheek and tried to get my attention.

"Food," she said and I chuckled at her human needs.

I picked her up and set her in her kitchen high chair. I hummed as I chopped up avocadoes for her. I finished and set the cubes on her little tray. She dug into the green mush and got it into her hair. I wiped it away with a flick of my fingers and she finished.

"All done," she said and displayed her tray.

"Good," I murmured and picked her back up and set off towards the piano. I sat her down next to me and she watched as my fingers flew up and down the keys, playing her lullaby.

She hummed and climbed into my lap as I finished.

"More," she whined and pressed a few keys of her own, making a very childish sound.

"Okay, I guess I will," I said and continued playing. I played Esme's favorite, then Chopsticks, and finished with Claire de Lune.

"Oh," she sighed when I started playing Debussy's classic.

She watched me, mesmerized as my hands moved around the keys for her.

"I like that one," she sang and then looked up at me. Her eyes were full of wonder and her smile was beautiful. My breath caught in my throat as I watched her.

"Why stop?" she asked and her expression turned confused. I hadn't realized I had stopped playing.

I continued and I wondered why she had that effect on me. She is my… I don't know. But I don't think she's my sister anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>So I took some of y'alls advice and made Edward not know that he loved her more than family.<strong>

**I hope you liked it and I will try to update Saturday or Sunday!**

**Please review also! It means the world to me!**

**XO, Dreamer**


End file.
